Since laminated glass generates only a small amount of scattering glass fragments even when subjected to external impact and broken, laminated glass is excellent in safety. As such, the laminated glass is widely used for automobiles, railway vehicles, aircraft, ships, buildings and the like. The laminated glass is produced by sandwiching an interlayer film for laminated glass between a pair of glass plates. Laminated glass is required to be less liable to break even when subjected to external impact and is required to have an enhanced penetration resistance.
As an example of the interlayer film for laminated glass, the following Patent Document 1 discloses an interlayer film including two resin layers (A) which contain a transparent adhesive resin and a resin layer (B) which is arranged between the two resin layers (A) and contains polyethylene terephthalate.
The following Patent Document 2 discloses an interlayer film being a laminate formed of a plasticized polyvinyl acetal resin film or being a laminate formed of a plasticized polyvinyl acetal resin film and a polyester film.
The following Patent Document 3 discloses an interlayer film in which two or more kinds of layers differing in Young's modulus are layered. In Examples 1 and 2 of Patent Document 3, an interlayer film in which two kinds of layers A and B are layered so as to form a layered structure with a stack of A/B/A is described.